maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisy
Maisy & Mcqueen On Holiday Part III: QuestionLand Is the 14th episode in the 1st season & is the 14th episode overall Plot The episode starts with Maisy Looking at a Questacon Sign & thinks it's question land. Maisy & Lightning then find a Large Model of the Moon & Maisy says he wish he could eat the so much cheese which starts an argument between the 2 if the moon is made of cheese or not. McQueen then says that they are at ques-Taco-n. The 2 then look around & find some rocks & shells in a case the glow under a blacklight & think it's scary so they leave. Mater then Finds a Statue of Lightning & thinks it's him but realizes it's a statue & the Throws it, He then looks at McQueen's Piston Cup Collection & since he has 7 of them so he can take 1. Maisy & Lightning find an Aquarium & think it's a live stream & they decide to bang on the glass but get confused when they react because it should be a live stream, The 2 then hear a Police Siren & leave. Maisy & McQueen Find a Color Test & get Confused about what it is but get interrupted by a Police Radio & Run. The 2 then find a Bubble Rainbow Machine & think it's supposed to blow bubbles so when they try to make it work they think it's broken but they shortly realize that it just makes a rainbow & think it's boring so they leave. Lightning & Maisy Then Find a screen that when you touch it, it will draw & think it's creepy so they leave. The 2 then find some chairs made of metal & when McQueen bangs on the chair it makes a noise but it doesn't when Maisy tries which makes him mad so they leave. Mater is then seen at Chopsticks Delight & he asks Noo-Noo if he has seen Maisy but he nods no but the Chinese Restaurant Owner Interrupts them, asking Mater why he is here. Mater then says he is looking for Maisy & he Takes down the DO NOT LET MOUSE IN Poster & Runs. Noo-Noo then tries to Vacuum the Poster but is yelled at to Go away Which makes him Throw a Customer out. Maisy & Lightning Then Go in a pipe model & almost get stuck so they leave. They then find a Mini tornado Maker & go in & say it's cold so they try to find something else. Maisy & McQueen Find a Lightning Maker so they think it will take a picture of Lightning McQueen, Maisy Says there is a lot of people here so McQueen Must be Very Famous Here & Lightning Responds that he is even Famous in the Human World & that this is going to be the best moment of his life (Turns out to be the worst) which Makes Him Excited. People start counting down & the 2 are really hyped & prepared. A lightning bolt strikes down which scares the hell out of them so they quickly run away. McQueen & Maisy find a board & think it's an advanced naughts & crosses against a bot but nothing happens so they get mad & leave. They Then Spot Microscope for looking at Bugs but use it too look at each other. They look at Maisy's Face & Eye, And Lightnings Roof & Eye. The 2 then find a mini soccer table & use it try & play Football but there is a spinning disk in the middle which makes it impossible & Lightning ends up falling off the table. Maisy & Mcqueen then somehow end in The Mini Q Kids Zone & find a Yellow Vintage Car & say it's the car from the fake Fortnite & yell at it but the Headlights turn on which makes them think it's attacking them so they run away. Then Two then Spot a moving banner/Flag on a pole and think it's a & quickly run out of the building. Charcters *Maisy *Lightning McQueen *Tow Mater *Noo-Noo *Chinese Restaurant Owner *Customers *Random People Trivia *The Thumbnail/Title Card Never Happens During the episode. It depicts Maisy & McQueen being Confused by the Kids zone. *This could be a Deleted scene or planned but never happened. *There are bloopers after the credits showing The DO NOT LET MOUSE IN poster falling down & the Noo-Noo Throws the customer out but after he throws the customer out Nick Samon is Heard Laughing. *When McQueen & Maisy are in The Mini Tornado Maker, McQueen says it's Cold, It's Air Cold which is a Refrence to Back To The Future. *This Episode was Fimed in Public at Questacon. Category:Maisy & McQueen On Holiday mini Series